


Long Gone

by Kelly_J_Jackson



Series: Suicide Awareness [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_J_Jackson/pseuds/Kelly_J_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem! I enjoy crushing your feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Gone

I wish,  
I wished,  
I am no longer wishing,  
For I am long gone.

I keep my head high,  
I kept my head high,  
I am no longer keeping my head high,  
For I am long gone.

I conceal my anger,  
I concealed my anger,  
I am no longer concealing my anger,  
For I am long gone.

I hold my tears in,  
I held my tears in,  
I am no longer holding my tears in,  
For I am long gone.

I love,  
I loved  
I am no longer loving,  
For I long gone.

Yes, I killed myself long ago,  
I threw my love away,  
I let my tears and anger out,  
On my very own heart.

I left my brother,  
My friends and uncle,  
I left my father and mother,  
And whom I thought was, my lover.

They now live alone,  
Somewhere in reality,  
And I live with the unknown;  
The devil and his demons.

I wish,  
I wished,  
I am no longer wishing  
For I am long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wrote this? Do you know? (P.S. I don't own Gravity Falls)


End file.
